


I Wanna Be With You (A Rare Two-Parter Dekesy Fic)

by black_norse



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dekesy, F/M, Graduation, Senior year, a universe where deke and daisy spent more time together, enemied turned friends turned ..., rare dekesy fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_norse/pseuds/black_norse
Summary: Long-time school enemies Daisy Johnson and Deke Shaw tried to get along with each other when they were paired up on their school project. Weeks passed by and the two spent more time hanging out each other, are they just friends?Title taken from Mandy Moore's song "I Wanna Be With You"Song used: Dancing In The Moonlight by ToploaderDrop It Like It's Hot by Snoop Dogg ft. Pharell
Relationships: Deke Shaw & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Deke Shaw/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! A newbie writer here. I just read some dekesy fics, and maybe it would be nice if I write my own too. I would really give a chance on this sunken ship, I really shipped them before S7. I hope you enjoy it.

“Good morning, class!!”

“Good morning, Professor Hand!!” the students greeted in unison.

Chemistry, her least favorite class, because chemistry isn’t really her type of subject. Daisy groans, yawns, and put her head on the table as she looks at the front of her, Professor Hand, and a whiteboard with hung visual aids that explains the importance of Nuclear Chemistry and many pictures about it. That must be very exhausting to read. But good thing, this is the last semester of her last school year of her high school life. Which means after this semester, they’ll graduate, yay!! If only it was this easy to pass Chemistry. She’s one of the top ten students, but Chemistry is really her weakness. At least she didn’t get a grade below B…in her lifetime. Yes, she excels Chemistry…with the help of her bestfriend Jemma, her tutor. She sat beside her, feels opposite compared to what Daisy feels today. She’s pumped and very excited to learn new information about Nuclear Chemistry. She smiles as she sees the illustrations shows in front of them. “Isn’t this exciting, Fitz?” she asked on her boyfriend sitting beside her.

“Yes, Jemma.” Fitz responded weakly. He puts his head on his right hand. Chemistry isn’t his forte but if it’s new information, he’s ready for it. But he likes tech more.

“Isn’t this exciting, Daisy?” Jemma asked her in a positive tone. She grins on her.

“Exciting it is.” she faked a smile. She knows what’s gonna happen, Professor Hand is gonna tell them facts 2 hours straight, which really makes her tired. The worst thing to happen is if Professor calls her name and asks her a question. Very bad, she hesitates to stand up, makes sure she gives the correct answer, or else Deke Shaw will laugh at her. She doesn’t wanna see that, pain in the eyes and ears. He is sitting on the first row, so he’s gonna look back at her.

“We’re one and a half month away from our Under the Moon dance.” Professor Hand announces to the class. She smiles big, this is a rare occurrence. They always see her in a poker face or frown whenever something happens wrong.

The students look at each other, murmuring and talking. The class gets noisy.

“Oh my god, I’m excited to meet my dance partner.”

“Oh my gosh!!”

Some random students heard on their gossip. They are very excited.

Daisy isn’t really a dancer, she’s having trouble memorizing dance steps but as soon as she masters it, she dances…okay. She doesn’t really care who her partner is. She’s not the one who asks, she’s the one who gets asked. Guess, she’ll just wait someone.

“…which means we’re two months away from our Graduation!!” Professor Hand cheered, a happier tone than her last line.

The students get noisier. Only a short amount of time, they’ll be witnessing one of the memorable days of their life.

Professor Hand faded her smile. The class gets silent again. “But before that, you must face your biggest threat…”

It was a minute ago, when the class has a happy and lively atmosphere, but now, what happened?

“…Research Thesis!!” she continued.

The class is filled with fear and nervousness. Research Thesis is one of the things you should put on your bucket list before graduating on Ragtag Highschool. You’ll spend sleepless nights, weeks, for that thing. That’s not just a thing, it’s a nightmare. Daisy doesn’t want to fail this, but she has no choice. She has to face this. “Great.” she groaned.

“You work by pair.” Professor Hand switched to her poker face.

They started to get relieved after she said that. They get a chance to work with a smarter one, who lets their work get easier to be done. If Daisy chooses a partner, it’s either one of her smarty-pants close friends. But the problem is they’re together.

“Oh, yey Fitz, we get to work together!!” Jemma gives him a happy look.

“Of course, we will.” Fitz holds Jemma’s hand.

She really says _“I wish I had my own Fitz.”_ in her own mind but not Fitz Fitz, other Fitz.

Bonkers!! She also can’t be with one of her partylist-mates. The two searjant of arms Piper and Davis always pair up together. Yo-yo, the council secretary of SHIELD Partylist, chooses the president and her boyfriend, Mack. Oh wait…Mack is from the other class. Thank god she can be partners with Yo-yo. Oh, she’s not that good at Chemistry either. All of the smart ones pair up together, except for one…Deke Shaw. No, she’s not gonna work with him. They really hate each other. She hates him ever since kindergarten when he always makes fun of her. She can’t forget that time in 7th grade where she was sent to detention because he blamed her on vandalizing the school wall, even though he and his so called “bandmates” are the ones who did it. Ugh, she hated him more. She really hates that face he makes every time he teases her.

“You sound so happy, class.” Professor Hand sarcastically smiles. “I didn’t even tell you that you can choose your own. You lovebirds can’t be together.”

The class turned to panic mode. That means you don’t get to choose a partner who is smart or your close friend. That’s very bad.

“Ugh, Fitz.” Jemma sighs. “Maybe we’ll not work together.” she frowns at him. “I hope you and I get paired, Daisy.”

“I hope so.”

They didn’t get their hopes down. That may not happen either because there are still more students in this class. Out of 30 here, Jemma is just one. Not bad if she chooses Yo-yo too.

* * *

“Leopold Fitz, you’ll work with Ophelia Kitsworth.”

“Fitz, you have your partner. Good luck dealing with Ms. Robot Girl.” Jemma groaned at him. Everybody doesn’t wanna hear Ophelia’s robotic creepy voice, but there are some other people who doesn’t give a damn about it. Jemma is okay with it, besides she’s really friendly plus she doesn’t even have to worry Fitz because Ophelia also has another one too.

“Jemma Simmons, you’ll work with Will Daniels.”

“Good luck, Jemma.” Fitz said. Guess they’ll work separately. Will Daniels seems kinda okay though. He’s very friendly to everyone. But every minute, he always talks about how Neil Armstrong stepped on the moon and said “A small step for man” is “Man will spacewalk” said in reverse. That’s intriguing, but Jemma loves being curious all the time, she’s sure they’ll get along and have a good work.

“Daisy Johnson, you’ll work with Deke Shaw.”

“What?!!” the ones sitting on her front looked at Daisy as her loud _What?!!_ was heard. Good thing, they’re sitting in the backmost seats so not everyone can hear her. But Deke Shaw?!! Why him? He’s smart, but no…they haven’t worked together, ever. They’ll be like cats and dogs fighting if you see them together.

 _“Wait Professor!! Why are you pairing me with Johnson?!! I don’t want to work with losers.”_ she expected that to hear that from him. Instead, Deke looked at her and enlarged his eyes and open mouth. That was a creepy look for her. But it was an improvement from being called a loser by him.

“Jemma.” she calls her. “Why? Why him?”

“Aww don’t be such a Nancy. You haven’t seen the good side of him. He’s a great dude as quoted by Fitz’ grandfather.”

“Yes, Jemma. By our own grandfather.” Fitz face palmed.

“Yeah, very great.” Daisy scoffed. “How does that change the fact that I still hate him?”

“You’ll get used to it.” Jemma assured.

* * *

“Jemma, ughh…” Daisy groaned. “I can’t take this anymore.” she rapidly rotates the knob on her locker and opens it fast.

“Oh, please give him a chance.” Jemma’s voice echoed on her locker. “Though if he still hates you, no choice, you need to work with him, or else…you’ll have a hard time making the research.” she lowers her voice.

“I would rather work alone than to work with him.” Daisy groused. She really meant it, she doesn’t wanna see his face, but this is a research so he’ll see him and talk to him most of the day. “Poof…” she takes a deep breathe.

“Uh-uh. No. I would not let my bestfriend fail this research.”

“Me failing this research? Well, I can handle this.”

“You know, Daisy? I would really want you to work with me, or Fitz. But Professor Hand says so. So what am I gonna do it? I’m gonna push you with him.” she crosses her arms and gives her a smile.

“Whatever, Jemma.”

“Hey loser.” A voice was just heard beside her locker door. She’s done checking her locker anyway so she slams the locker door and sees Deke Shaw’s face. Her short laugh turned to a frown when she saw him. He wasn’t pulling his annoying face or a killer smile, it’s just his…normal face.

“Meet me at the cafeteria later 4pm.” he tells her. “If you don’t wanna fail Chemistry.” now, he pulled a killer smile which made her more annoyed. He walked away afterwards.

“Ughh…the nerve.” she sighed. “I hate him.”

“If I’m correct, based on my counting, you’ve said “I hate him.” for like…” Jemma checks on her flip-phone and opens the memo. “4,722 times including “I hate you” while referring to him.” Jemma really likes keeping track on things, but she likes this more. She even wrote it on her notebook since kindergarten, wow.

“Jemma? I thought you were done with that.” Daisy babbles and drops her right hand.

“No, I love counting.” Jemma grinned. “And whether you like it or not, I’ll push you to meet him at the cafeteria.”

“Jem-”

“Shh…Uh uh. No failing in Chemistry. Or else you’ll not be included in the top ten best students plus you’ll not graduate.” she puts her fists near her eyes and imitates a crying baby. “Abooboo.”

Daisy loves her best friend so much but she can be so silly and should I say it…annoying sometimes. _(I love you Jemma, but sorry I have to say that in my mind.)_ She doesn’t really mind it at all, and she has no choice but to let Jemma push her in meeting her nemesis.

* * *

Jemma convinced her to now sit in front of Deke Shaw while he’s eating a hamburger in a sloppy way. Instead of a normal bite, he takes one large bit and eats half of it.

Daisy really had to see this, ugh…that’s not how you eat a burger.

“Talk to you later, bye.” Jemma waved at her as she walked away.

“You came.” Deke puts his burger down and begins to talk. “Okay, let’s talk.”

Daisy ignores him. She gets her phone and pretends to use it. She doesn’t wanna see that face of the boy who made her early high school years a nightmare. She can’t really take him anymore. _So, wait? What happened to her late high school years?_ Just good, but he still keeps making fun of her when they met, the early high school years or just…worse.

“So, I’ve chosen Chernobyl as our research topic.”

Nope, still not listening.

“I watched the documentary, and it’s good. So whi- Hey!!” he snaps his fingers on her. “Hey Johnson!! Are you even listening?”

Daisy was startled. She almost dropped her phone in the table. “Oh, hi.” she leered at him.

 _“Do you even how high my IQ is? Of course, higher than yours. You can beat me on Computer Science but you can’t beat me in the other classes. My science fair computer inventions are nicer than yours.”_ a line that played on Daisy’s mind, she’s expecting to hear that but gets this instead…

“I know we hate each other, but this is no time hating each other.” Deke speaks in an aggressive way. A very serious tone compared to his normal talking.

“Yeah, we hate each other. Okay, go on…” Daisy puts her phone in her pocket and now she’s willing to listen, just 1 hour, okay? And this will be done.

“You know what?” Deke closes his book. “If you don’t wanna work with me, fine!! We’ll go on separate ways. I- I’m just trying to help you here.” he yelled but not as loud as anyone in the other table can hear, just Johnson who can hear. He stood up and pushes his chair inward the table. “I wasn’t supposed to talk to you this afternoon. I was supposed to visit my mom and dad’s grave because it’s their death day.” he snapped at her.

She didn’t even know that. Daisy starts to feel guilty. “Wait, De-”

“Thanks a lot, Johnson!! You ruined my day.” he walks out from the table and walks like he’s in a rush. Even outside this room, you could see the right side of his pissed face at the window while he’s walking.

_Johnson, good job. You really blew it!! At least you ruined the day of your enemy. Now, you happy?_

Daisy doesn’t have the guts to approach him last minute but she wanted to. She didn’t even see that side of him before. What was she thinking? That guy is just a whiny kid who ruins your day? Guess she didn’t really know everything about him. She feels a bit ashamed too. She didn’t even meet her real parents so she should understand him. At least they’re maybe…alive. Who knows?

* * *

_Sorry I can’t meet with you today. I have an appointment with my psychologist. Thanks for understanding…oh I forgot the L-word, well._

A text message Daisy just received from Deke Shaw. _Wait I thought he doesn’t wanna work with me anymore?_ This is a requirement to pass a subject, duh…of course he didn’t mean that.

“How are things going with Deke?” Jemma asked Daisy.

“Terrible.” Daisy replied in a pissed tone. She doesn’t even know if she did something wrong or not, but maybe she did, because he walked away.

“As always. I’m not surprised.” Jemma sighed. “You should really get along. Just watch out for him stealing your pen while you’re not looking. Are you gonna meet together later?” she asked.

“Nope, he said he has an appointment with his psychologist later. Maybe it has to do something with his parents.”

“Poor boy. It’s really hard to lose your parents on a young age. Fitz said he was like…9 when he lost them.” Jemma shared. “Anyway, I’ll text to you later. Bye.” Jemma waved her hand as she stands up and leaves the school bus.

Daisy did the same too. After hearing what Jemma said, she just realized, you should know your enemy better. But that doesn’t make as an excuse of being a bully for more than 5 school years.

* * *

“Hi, dad!!” Daisy greeted him as she arrives on the house.

“How’s school?” her dad asked while his face is covered with newspaper.

“Good.” Daisy shrugged her shoulders and smiled at him. But beneath that smile, is a meh feeling. “Where’s mom?” she asked.

“Your mom said she’ll arrive shortly. She’s coming.” he responded. “She’ll cook dinner when she arrives.”

“Great, I’m really really hungry, Dad.” she rubs her tummy in clockwise motion.

“Yeah, me too.” he responded weakly and yawned afterwards.

Not long after, her mom just arrived at the door.

“Daisy!!” she gives her as tight hug. “Phil.” she gives him a kiss on the lips.

“May, how’s the day?” Phil asked her.

“Nice.” May grinned. “Actually, we have a visitor. My patient.” she opens the front door and look who just appeared. “Hi. Good afternoon.”

Wait, him? What the- “Deke?’ she whispered as she gets pissed of what she saw.

“This is my patient, Deke Shaw.” she looks at him and pats his right shoulder.

“Uhmm…hi, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson. Good afternoon.” he awkwardly greets them.

“That’s not our surname but…whatever. You’re welcome to be here. Coulson Residence.” Phil stands up and shook hands with him.

He looks at Daisy. _“Oh yeah, I forgot. You’re adopted.”_ he was supposed to say that but no. In front of her parents, pfftt… He’s not a douche. “Johnson.” he points his index finger on her and curves his eyebrows. “Daisy, hi.” he’s used to calling people with their last names, so first-name basis isn’t really his thing.

Daisy gives him a bit of a smile. “Deke, welcome to our home.” she smiles big and shook his hands. _“What the hell are you doing here?”_ here goes her mind playing a line that she was supposed to say.

“Did you get along already?” May asked as he looks both of them. “No wrestling in this house please.” she whispered.

“Yeah, very long before.” Daisy haven’t taken her fake smile away yet. “Right, Deke?” she pats his left shoulder.

“Oh, yeah. We’re very close.” Deke giggled.

_Very close to killing each other._

May opens her mouth as she’s about to say something. “I remembered. You blamed him for vandalizing the school wall.” she giggled. “Bad girl.”

“Oh.” _Yeah that._ Daisy takes a deep breath. She will never forget that. “Yeah, the one I did. But that was a long time ago, mom. See, we’re getting along.” she punches his right shoulder.

“Haha. Ouch. That’s too much, my friend.” he chuckled and rubbed his shoulder as he felt the pain

“That’s good. You’re getting along, I can see it in your faces.” May smiled at them. Feels so good seeing foes become friends, huh. Or did they? “I’ll cook dinner, so have fun you two. Phil, help me.”

Phil joined May in the kitchen so the only ones left in the living room are Daisy and Deke.

“What are you doing here?!!” Daisy snaps at him but with a soft voice.

“Ask your mom, she invited me to come over.” Deke retorted. He crossed his arms. “She convinced me so I accepted it.”

“I was glad when our meeting was cancelled because I don’t want to see your face. Ugh, now what?” Daisy groaned. She gives him a sharp look for him to be annoyed.

“Well, I don’t wanna see your face either.” Deke hissed at her.

“Whatever.” Daisy walks away and goes to her room. Deke is the only one left on the living room, sitting on the sofa, looking at the family pictures in front of him. He sees that face he makes fun of during his elementary years.

Daisy lies down on her bed, crumpled position. She gets her phone and calls someone. Beep beep beep…

 _“Hello”_ Jemma’s voice comes out from the phone.

“Hi Jemma.” Daisy responds on her.

_“Daisy!! Hi, miss you.”_

“We just talked one hour earlier.” Daisy chuckled. “I have to tell you, Jemma.”

 _“What do you want to tell to me?”_ Jemma asked in an eager tone.

“You would not believe who I saw in my house today!!” Daisy exclaimed. She stands up while talking on the phone, looks at the mirror at the same time to check her appearance.

 _“Oh my god, who?!!”_ Jemma’s curiosity strikes. _“Wait, you seem angry. I wonder who would that be.”_ her voice gets softer.

“Deke. Deke is here.” she responded weakly.

 _“Oh. I’m not su- wait what? Why is he in your house?”_ Jemma asked in a serious tone.

“My mom invited him. She said he was his patient.”

 _“Ohhh…”_ if Jemma was here, she was nodding while saying that. _“I almost forgot. Your mother is a psychologist.”_

“What should I do?” Daisy asked in a worried tone.

_“Uhm…be nice to him. My mom says when you treat a person nicely, they’ll do the same to you.”_

“Jemma.” Daisy frowned. She hasn’t even done that _“Treat a person and they’ll do the same”_ thing and she will never gonna do that to him.

_“Anyway, I gotta go. Fitz is here.”_

“Okay, have fun on your date.”

Daisy ends her call with Jemma after that. For 30 minutes, she was lying down on her bed, facing the ceiling where her pictures are hung with strings attached. For her, it’s better if she can see these pictures while she falls asleep but the pictures are facing the wall anyway so she needs to lean on a pillow. 

“Daisy, dinner’s here.” May called from the door.

“Coming, mom.” she stands up, wears her shoes again and looks at the mirror to fix herself…again.

The dinner table is filled with a bowl of noodles, dumplings and other Chinese foods out there. The smell of the food is approaching to her nose which makes her tummy rumbly.

“Sit beside him.” May points at Deke.

 _Oh no, why?_ May and Phil are sitting next to each other and the only empty chair left is beside Deke. She has no choice, she’s very hungry so she sat down. She awkwardly looks at him while he’s getting noodles to put on his bowl on a plate.

“Didn’t know you could use chopsticks.” Phil said as he saw him separating a pair of wooden chopsticks.

“Yeah, my uncle and I always eat Chinese foods, that’s why.” Deke responded.

Daisy tries not to look at him, just focusing on her own noodles, her dumplings her-

“Mmm…so yummy.” Deke compliments on the food and smiled as he experiences the oriental taste.

Daisy tries not to throw up or laugh at what she’s witnessing. _Ugh I can’t believe I’m sitting beside this guy._

“Glad you liked my food.” May smiled at him. “I heard you were in a band.”

“Yeah, before. But my bandmates left me, they moved out.” Deke responded softly.

“Sad. We’re finding a band that’ll perform for my mom’s birthday in the next 2 months. Maybe you could perform solo.” May suggested.

Daisy looks at her mom curves her eyebrows. “Mom?” _Why would you let an idiot perform on Naina’s birthday?_ She almost forgot her mom and dad thought she and Deke are getting along. “Oh, yeah. He’s great, Mom.”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll try on that, Ms.-”

“Just call me May.” she interrupted.

“May, yeah.” Deke nodded.

Most of the dinner, Daisy was quiet while her parents are busy entertaining the guest. May shared about what Deke shared on her clinic earlier which is about his life with his mom and dad before they passed away. Very sad story. But Deke is used to hide pain, he would just let them talk about it even though it hurts.

After the dinner, Deke immediately asks permission to leave and gives Daisy a small piece of paper. She tries to read something.

_“Come meet me at the cafeteria tomorrow, same time. If you don’t want to fail Chemistry.”_

“Bye, see you tomorrow.” Deke turns back and walks away as he reaches the front door.

She doesn’t know if it’s because her parents are here or he’s just being nice today. Oh, if ‘nice’ would not be the right word then for Daisy, it would be the phrase ‘not annoying’. Surprising, because the message doesn’t have the word ‘loser’ on it. Hmmm…

* * *

“Hey, Jemma.” Daisy calls her.

“Yeah?” Jemma responds.

“Do you wanna go to T.G.I. Fridays today?” Daisy asked her in an eager tone. “My treat.”

“I would love to.” Jemma smiles, then it fades later. “But Will and I are gonna work with our research.” she responds in a worried tone.

“Oh.” Daisy frowned. “Guess I’ll not go either.”

“Let me guess, you don’t wanna see Deke again.” Jemma points her index finger at her. “Busted.”

“I’ll try to. He’s really serious about this.” Daisy clicks her tongue on the roof of her mouth. “Also, I don’t wanna fail Chemistry.”

“That’s my Daisy.” she pats her right shoulder. “Anyway, I’ll text you later, okay? I’ll go here.” she faces on her right side.

“Okay, have fun. Bye.”

They waved their hands to each other. Before they changed directions on their walking. Daisy walks to the cafeteria which is on her left. There, she sees Deke sitting on the middle table of the room, eating fries. A slight improvement from the sloppy burger eating. She approaches him.

“Hi. Come sit.” Deke points the chair in front of him.

“Hello.” Daisy sits on the chair. She’s ready to listen to him but she just remembered something. “Sorry about the other day, I di-”

“No, I’m the one who needs to apologize. I was rude that time to burst out on you. Very sorry. I was not in the mood. But that’s not an excuse to yell at you.” he speaks softly and jointed his fists together like he’s praying.

Daisy doesn’t remember Deke apologizing to him before. Maybe this is the first time? Or nah? She starts to think if this apology is sincere or not. Based on his voice, she thinks it is. _“No, I’m sorry.”_ she was about to say that but that’s cliché.

“This is the first time ever that we worked together on a project, eh?” Deke asked her.

“Uhm…yes.” Daisy responded but in a hesitant manner. Actually, this wasn’t their first time working together on a project. There was this time in 6th grade where they get along for just a short amount of time as they work on a project called Project Pranking Professor Malick. And they were sent to detention, of course. Who won’t be if they’re making fun of a teacher? But after that, they parted ways. In middle school, they set pranks at each other, a never-ending chain between them two, which the other students are enjoying to watch Shaw vs. Johnson or the other way. Yes, she’s also a bully, and she always play victim in front of their principal, Professor Fury.

“Maybe this is the perfect time we…” he shrugged his shoulders. “Should I say…get along? I’m sorry for ruining your high school life, making fun of you. I’m sorry I’m the reason you messed up the science fair. I’m sorry. I’m sorry about everything. I deserve those bad things you did to me, including the earthquake prank you did to me on the ladder which made me fall 5 ft below. At least I wasn’t injured. Well there’s a lot of things worse than that. And…” he clicks his tongue. “That was a long time ago. So, I forgive you.”

Yes, he really meant all of that. Daisy was speechless. This was too much apologizing. She didn’t expect to hear that all from Deke Shaw. Does she also want to apologize to him? Now, she’s also feeling guilty from the bad things she did to him. Now she remembers. “Oh god. I almost forgot I did all of those too. Yeah, I’m very sorry.” she sighed. She didn’t bother to ask… “Why did you become nice?”

“I’m fun but I’m not heartless, Johnson.” he giggled and curved his eyebrows. “Also, we’re about to finish highschool in less than 3 months. Let’s be more mature, okay? So, do you want to be my friend and me to become your friend? In short…” he bumps his fists together. “Friends.”

Daisy doesn’t respond.

“It’s okay if we won’t yet. We can be just partners for today.”

Maybe hating him for a long time is too much for her. She still can’t decide if this person she’s talking to was very sincere or just playing it. But his eyes are showing it, and his speaking, so is it quits? And she just realized that these past few years when his friends moved out, he always sit alone on the cafeteria. Poor boy. Maybe it’s time for him to be not alone. “Friends, then.” she gives her hand to him and shook hands together. They awkwardly look at each other. “Just don’t call me Johnson, okay? Daisy.”

“Okay, Daisy.” Deke chuckled. “Where shall we start?”

* * *

It’s been 7 days since long-time school enemies Daisy Johnson and Deke Shaw sat on the same table and people around them keep looking at them. For them, it’s a miracle the two can stand more than a minute without a battle. Daisy is sick all of these people looking at them, it’s exhausting. “Hey, what are you looking at?” she asked aggressively to that group of nerds that can’t keep their eyes of off them.

“Hey” Daisy called Deke.

He doesn’t respond. He’s busy facing and typing at his laptop.

“Hey, Deke.”

“Oh, sorry.” he finally puts his eyes off of the laptop and faces her. “Yeah?”

“Should we include the recovery projects on our report?” Daisy asked him while she’s reading something on her notebook.

“Yeah, we should include that.” Deke responds and faces the laptop again. “Hey, Daisy.”

“Yep.” she looks at him again.

“The dance is gonna be soon. Have you chosen your partner already?” Deke asked.

She knew where this is going. He’s gonna ask her to become his dance partner. _“Wait, Deke Shaw as my dance partner? Hmmm…”_ They just got along, so maybe she’ll find another one who doesn’t have previous beefs with her. “Yep, I already chosen one.” even though she didn’t yet.

“Great, me too.” Deke smiled at her.

Oh, turns out she was wrong at all. He already has a partner. Guess he’s not that lonely at all, huh. “Wow, who did you ask?”

“Actually, she asked me.”

“Who?”

“Snowflake.” he responded.

Wait, Snowflake? That creepy girl in the bathroom who always draw on the bathroom wall. Why? “Deke, why did you accept it?” Daisy curved her eyebrows.

“I have no choice. No one asked me. I also don’t have the guts to ask someone.” he shrugged his shoulders while still typing on the laptop.

_“Oh well. You do you.”_

“By the way, who’s your partner?” Deke asked her.

 _“I have no partner yet. Oof.”_ Daisy looks around and find some cute boys, her type. She finds one eating the spicy ghostrider fries. “Robbie Reyes.” she replied. That’s one angry problematic guy so she’ll also have trouble asking him. _Boys should do that, right?_

“Oh.” Deke said. “Good luck not making him blow up and give you a red face.”

“Pfttt…didn’t even know why he asked me. He’s nice to me though.” she awkwardly chuckled. What a risk take, Daisy.

“Hey, seems like you’re having trouble understanding Chernobyl. Maybe I should be the only one who reports in front of the class while you change the slides of the PowerPoint. The report’s gonna be on Monday.” he suggested.

“Uhm. No, it’s okay. I can handle it.” she assured. It’s been 7 days straight since Deke showed kindness to her. _Wow. Nice, I guess._

“Okay, just tell me where’s the hard part, I’ll explain it to you, okay?” he gives her a thumbs up.

“Okay.” she nodded.

_Whatever happened to “Enemies Forever.”_

So the day of reporting came, Daisy’s still having a hard time but not with their topic, she’s having a hard time confronting her classmates. She sees Jemma lipping _“Good luck.”_ on her while Fitz rolled his eyes on Deke and to her and lipped _“Don’t mess up.”_ or else it would be really embarrassing. But that’s okay, Daisy just reported not more than one-eight the time Deke spent on reporting in front of the class. Guess she’s really good at pressing the cursors on the laptop for the slides to change. Damn, she really owed him everything.

He even said “I did the reporting. She did the research. So, it’s a tie.” at the end of the presentation. Wow, he just did that? Their presentation is done now, which means in the next day, she won’t be meeting him anymore. Before this, she can’t stand being in the same table with him. Now, a table with nice Deke Shaw would be nice to add on a day. _Character Development? Pffttt…_

* * *

“Daisy, where’s Robbie Reyes?” a well-dressed Jemma with well-styled hair asked Daisy who is sitting alone in the table.

“He just told me he can’t come. Their house burnt down and he needs to deal with that right now.” she sighed. “Ugh, poor guy.”

“What should you do now? The dance is about to start in a few minutes.” Jemma sits beside her. “You just wore this dress and made your hair curly for nothing. I’ll find you a new partner.” she hugs and comforts her.

“I don’t even wanna dance. I had a hard time memorizing those steps during practice.” Daisy gives her a poker face.

“Uh-uh. Daisy. We’re gonna find you a new partner, whether you like it or not.” Jemma stood up and crossed her arms. “There’s no way you’re not dancing, this is a high school dance. High school dances should be memorable. I’ll go find for you.” she walks away and do what she can to find someone for Daisy.

“Daisy Johnson?” a voice from a guy was just heard.

Daisy looked at her left and just saw the guy who’s wearing a white shirt all buttoned-up and a pair of suspenders and had hair slick back. “Deke, is that you?”

“Yeah.” he nodded. “This is me. Duhh research partner.” he chuckled. “I just did my hair like this to impress my partner.” he sighs. “Who’s not here.”

“Snowflake?” she asked. “Where is she?”

“She said she can’t come because she’s busy with her family business.” Deke groaned. “Where’s Robbie, anyway? Why isn’t he with you? The dance is about to start.”

“Nah, he can’t come either.” Daisy frowned.

He doesn’t have a partner. She doesn’t have a partner. “Wait, that means the two of us have no partners.” he speaks like he just answered a math question which he isn’t sure if that’s correct but it is.

“Oh.” Daisy looks at him and realizes something. Maybe they’re thinking of the same thing.

“Daisy, I can’t find a partner for you. I’m so sorry.” Jemma speaks in a worried tone. She’s now with Fitz who joined her for dance partner hunt earlier for Daisy.

Daisy and Deke look awkwardly at each other.

“What? What are you looking at?” Deke asked her.

Daisy looks at FitzSimmons. “I think I already have one.” she pats Deke’s right shoulder.

“Perfect!!” Jemma exclaimed. Now she doesn’t feel bad about not finding her a partner out there.

“Wait, me?” Deke gives her a surprised look. His face gets red. “Woah.”

“Of course, did I pat anyone here? Hello? Anyone?” Daisy looks around her sides.

Deke remains speechless.

“Daisy Johnson, will you dance with me?” he asked her.

Daisy paused for a moment.

“Okay, sure.” she holds her hand. “Just don’t say my complete name again.”

“Okay.” Deke responded. “Make sure you don’t mess up our dance not like the practice.”

The two of them walked to the dancefloor. While they were walking, Deke turns back, looks at Fitz and gives him a smile and a three-finger salute with his index finger touching his thumb.

Fitz did the same and nodded his head.

“What was that for?” Jemma asked as they saw their interaction.

“Oh, nothing. Maybe you’ll know.” Fitz bends his right hand on her. “Anyway, let’s go dance.” he smiled big.

“Shall we?” Jemma did the same.

The two also walked to the dance floor.

“I’m really bad at this.” Daisy covers her sweaty face with her hands. “What if I really mess up? I’m nervous.” she takes a deep breath and crossed her arms.

“You’ll not mess up, okay?” Deke looks at her in the eyes to give her a TED talk. “Have faith. I’ll call you a loser when you mess up.”

Daisy thought he’s done with that word. _“Bonkers.”_ Nope, not yet. “Okay, douche.” she mocked at him.

“Whatever.” he rolled his eyes.

The intro just played of the song they will dance to. The pairs are having their first position of the dance routine.

 _“Don’t mess up.”_ Deke lipped on her.

That three-word sentence is really repeating. Daisy’s done with that. She nodded on him and gave him a brief smile.

 _“Oh god. What was the first step?”_ Daisy said in her mind. The first line of the song is almost there. Now she’s panicking a bit. _“Oh yeah, I’ll give my hand to my partner.”_ Yes, Daisy Johnson, that’s right.

_We get it almost every night_

_When that moon is big and bright_

_It's a supernatural delight_

_Everybody dancin' in the moonlight_

The next step after this verse is when both of the partners face each other, the male partner holds the female partner’s right hand with his right hand and the other hand holds her waist as they dance side by side.

“This is awkward.” Deke chuckled as he kicks his legs on the air.

“Shut up, I’m remembering.” Daisy turns around in front of him like the other pairs do to each other. “Good luck, I’m heavy.”

As part of the dance, Deke carries Daisy for a few seconds, turn around, before he releases her and do that dance where they have no need holding each other.

_Everybody here is out of sight_

_They don't bark and they don't bite_

“You’re getting good at this.” Deke compliments as he releases her.

“Nah, this is the easiest part.” Daisy said.

_They keep things loose they keep it tight_

_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

The chorus comes and they touch each other again before they dance separately sway their arms, their waist, and their whole body.

_Dancing in the moonlight_

_Everybody's feeling warm and bright_

_It's such a fine and natural sight_

_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

“Nice one, Johnson.”

Now she’s hearing her surname from him again. But doesn’t matter, she’s enjoying dancing and she’s getting used to it. She isn’t memorizing anymore. She’s feeling the beat. Every time they face each other, she sees him smiling at her. She doesn’t know if it’s because he’s happy she’s dancing well or he’s just crazy. All she knows is that she’s more comfortable in this final dance number than just practicing. Maybe it’s because she doesn’t see the face of Mr. Grumpy Reyes who’s always angry when she messed up the steps. Luckily, her dance partner isn’t like that.

* * *

Happiness and satisfaction filled her face. For the rest of the semester, she didn’t expect to receive these very high grades. She was like _“Meh, this is a flop”_ the whole time but it’s not. Sports, A. Music, A plus. English, A plus. Spanish, A plus. Trigonometry, A plus. Geometry, A plus. Computer Science, A plus. Biology, A. Physics, A. Electronics, A. Chemistry, A. Straight A’s. Wait, how did she get A’s on those last two science subjects that she finds it difficult to understand?

On her first day of group study with FitzSimmons, she asks them for help every time she has a hard time understanding this topic. But instead of getting a good response, everything becomes a big mess.

“Positron is a b minus particle.”

“No, Fitz!! It’s b plus!!”

“Jemma, it’s b minus!!”

“B plus!!”

“B minus!!”

“Guys!!” Poor Daisy, watching her two British brainy friends arguing each other. She just wants to understand. Even having trouble understanding Fitz with his Scottish accent.

On her second day, she decides to do a hard thing which she haven’t even done before. But as she saw the nice on him these past few weeks, maybe this isn’t too hard at all.

“Hey Deke, can you help me understand these?” she asked the guy sitting alone on the middle table wearing a hoodie, eating French fries while reading a book. “Tutor me, please.”

“Daisy Johnson…asking me for help.” he chuckled and curved his eyebrows. “Sure, one condition.”

“What?” she uttered.

“Don’t fall in love with me.” he scoffed.

“Excuse me?!!” she exclaimed. What…did…she…just…heard? “Huh?”

She’s about to throw up here or something so she tilted his head on him.

“Just kidding!!” he laughed. “I just pulled a Jamie Sullivan line here.”

Ahhh…

“Oh, that movie. You must’ve liked that.”

“Yeah.” he affirmed. “Anyway, come sit there.” he points the chair in front of him. “What happened to your two British friends?”

“Nah, they’re British.” she scoffed. She sat on the chair. “Positron is a B-minus particle, blah blah, no it’s not, yes, it is.” she imitated Fitz’ Scottish accent awfully.

“No, it’s actually like this…” he cleared his throat. “Positron is a b-minus particle, blah blah, na it's nae, aye, it is.” he also imitated Fitz’ Scottish accent, which is better.

The two of them laughed together, hearing how ridiculous that sounds.

“It’s actually B-plus.” he switched back to his normal American accent.

“Oh.” Daisy said. American is really better for her to understand. But wait, how? Why? “Just wanna ask. If you’re Fitz’ cousin, why aren’t you speaking Scottish?”

“My dad’s American.” he replied. “Also, we’re not really cousins. He’s my uncle.”

“What?”

“Ye what. Fitz and my mother are half-siblings, Fitz is like 25-30 years younger than her. Odd, right?”

They are sitting on the same table which means people of Ragtag Highschool are looking weirdly at them. For them, it really feels like Jesus Christ’s resurrection in Easter Day. _“It’s a miracle, aye.”_

“Hey nerdface, mind your own business.” Daisy snapped at one of the nerds who can’t keep their eyes of off them.

These events happened before finals day. Those days, they weren’t showing at least one sign of hostility. If he’s nice, then she should be nice too. That’s what on her mind. For the past few days, she got to know her new friend well. She wasn’t expecting to befriend him before. Now, he’s her research partner, her dance partner, and her tutor. These past few weeks, she just can’t get it, she feels this light feeling towards him. Is it because he’s too kind these days or…nah? She doesn’t know. Yay. Now, hell week is over. Grades are now out. Here’s Daisy hugging her report card, cannot wait to tell her mom and dad she had straight A’s this semester. And at the same time, here’s FitzSimmons teasing each other after both having all straight A pluses.

“You’re smarter.”

“No, you’re smarter.”

“Ugh.” Daisy groaned beside them. Remember their first meeting in kindergarten, they were inseparable in middle school, two awkward friends. Now, they’re making out in the hallway while walking. Gosh.

“Hey, what is that?” Daisy asked as she saw the big gathering of students on the bulletin board.

Jemma and Fitz released each other and ended their kiss, both looked at what Daisy is looking.

Curiosity strikes on them. They both walked there and see what they’re looking at. It’s the final rankings of the senior students.

“Fitz, you’re valedictorian!!” Jemma screamed excitedly and hugs him. “Congratulations!!”

“Congrats, salutatorian!!” the both of them kissed again…in front of people. How sweet, the people even clapped on them. Daisy was also clapping and covering her mouth like what others do when they see someone proposing. _“I wish I had my own Fitz.”_ that line plays again in her mind.

Wait, what did they kissed for? Oh yeah because of the ranking. She tried to look at it to see if she is still one of the top ten students. _Wow, she really is confident about that._

It didn’t disappoint her. “Wow, #4.” she talked to herself. Her average is just .084 points lower than the top 3, which is none other than her one-week tutor during the exam week and her (former) enemy. She has to thank him for that really big average of hers. _“Thanks, Deke.”_

He’s not here.

* * *

It’s Graduation Day 2005. The seating arrangement is based on the rankings so the top ten students sit on the front row. And still, he still isn’t here sitting beside her, so she sat on his place so that she and Jemma can sit next to each other. Even the graduation practice days, he isn’t around too. Sitting at the right of her is Bobbi Morse, who is a quiet girl.

“Are you sure you haven’t seen or heard anything about him these past few days? Even Fitz?” Daisy asked Jemma.

“Nope.” Jemma responded softly. “You miss your nemesis?”

Not a nemesis anymore but just a friend. Does she miss him? Do you miss a friend? Yes? “Uhm, it’s just weird to have an empty seat beside me.” she responded. “And yeah I miss him.” she added.

“Oh, well at least we sit next to each other. We can chit-chat, talk ab-” Jemma stopped talking as she sees someone on the stage. “Look, it’s Professor Sousa.”

Every time Jemma and Daisy go to the library in their freshmen year, they always get that 40-year old yearbook to just scan history and see the young faces of Professor Margaret Peggy Carter and Professor Daniel Sousa who are in charge of the Math Department before. Even Daisy finds his young version more attractive than her two exes.

“Wow, he’s old.” Daisy looks at the stage as guest speaker, Prof. Sousa gives them a speech. “And he still looking good.”

“Look at Professor Carter sitting there.” she looks at the board of members seat section on the side of the stage. “Still rocking at 84!!” Jemma is really a big fan of her. In fact, she loves her quote _“I don't need a congressional honor. I don't need Professor Thompson's approval or the principal’s. I know my value. Anyone else's opinion doesn't really matter.”_ She can’t help but to feel heart-warmed and starstruck looking at her.

Professor Sousa’s speech was very long but it didn’t bore the audience out here. Finally, it is Professor Fury’s time to speak. “May I now call our class valedictorian, Leopold Fitz!!”

All of the people clapped their hands, Jemma kissed Fitz’s cheek. “Good luck on your speech!!”

Fitz gave him a big smile before walking to the stage.

At the same time, someone just sat on Daisy’s chair. “Hey.” he called.

Daisy looked at her right and saw him. “Deke? You came.” After one week of not seeing him, ta-da, there he is…wearing the graduation coat and that square hat you wear when you graduate.

“Of course, it’s Graduation Day, duhh...” he jeered and chuckled.

“Where have you been?” Daisy asked curiously.

“I had a one-week fever that’s why.” Deke responded. “But I’m better now.”

“I’m glad you’re here.” she smiled. Yes, she smiled.

“Oh, me too.” he grinned.

“You’re just in time for Fitz’ speech.” Daisy looks back at the stage where Fitz is now telling his valedictory speech.

At the start of his speech, he thanks his parents, his girlfriend Jemma, his other closest friends, his relatives, and others. He shares his memorable experiences in this high school, including those ones with Jemma he’ll never forget. Their first kiss, their first date, and other firsts. 

After his speech, some of the students gave him a standing ovation and the venue was filled with rounds of applause and shoutouts. He even went back to the podium to say “See you at the party!!”

“So, are you gonna come to the party at Hunter’s house tonight?” Daisy asked Deke.

“I’m not sure if I could come.” he sighed. “But you can find me there if I came. You know where. I’m wearing a black hoodie.” he added.

“Okay.”

When the ceremony was over, there were lots of picture-taking. FitzSimmons have their own, they also include Daisy in their last picture.

“Congratulations sweetheart!!” May hugged her and kissed her forehead.

“I’m very proud of you.” Phil also hugged her too.

“Mom, dad, let’s take a picture.” And they did.

But the picture-taking wasn’t done yet. Of course, the nerds approach Daisy to take a picture with her long-time enemy. No choice, she accepted it. “Fine.” she groaned. Also, they’re not enemies anymore, if they were, why would they bother take a picture together.

“Okay nerds, take this polaroid camera and click when you want to.” Daisy gave them the camera and approached Deke who is talking to his uncle.

“Excuse me, can we take a picture together?” she pats his back. “For the nerds…and people.”

She feels awkward but a picture won’t be bad. Besides they’re already “friends”.

Deke turns back after feeling her pat. “Oh.” he grinned. “Okay.”

It’s not just the nerds watching, many people stopped by and watched this attention-grabbing moment. Looks like they’re gonna make the headlines on the school newspaper. It’ll be called _Foes Turned Friends_ or _Two Becomes One_.

The two are one inch apart while taking the picture.

“Smile you two.”

Then they tried their best to do their normal smile.

“Touch!! Touch!!” the nerds cheered.

“They’re so many.” Deke’s nervousness spiked high.

“Oh god.” Daisy sighed. “Just touch me.” she convinced. Both of their faces turned red, they were surrounded by most of their fellow seniors. Even FitzSimmons joined the bandwagon moment as they were giggling at the back of them.

“Okay, there.” Deke wrapped his right arm around her shoulders. “Friendly touch.” then their coats are touching each other and they smiled in front of a camera, turned out to be the best picture taken in the whole ceremony. Now, the ceremony has now a new theme called _Love Your Enemies_ which can be relatable because most broken friendships mend on this day. But war freaks having an alliance, that’s more.

For Daisy, she just felt weird about his ‘friendly touch’. It doesn’t seem like friendly at all, or not just like friendly. What if it’s something more? She had to urge to be more confident to smile in front of people when he did that.

* * *

🔊 _When the pimp's in the crib ma_ 🔊

🔊 _Drop it like it's hot_ 🔊

🔊 _Drop it like it's hot_ 🔊

🔊 _Drop it like it's hot_ 🔊

“Hey, mates. Thank you for coming!! Welcome to my two-storey mansion.” a guy speaks in an English accent.

“Hi, Hunter!!” Fitz called him as the two bump their fists each other.

“Babe.” a blonde girl just kissed Hunter’s cheek.

“This is Bobbi. My girlfriend.” he wraps his right arm around her shoulders.

“You must be Fitz, Simmons, and Daisy.” Bobbi looks at the three. Now she’s noisy compared to her quiet persona she showed in the ceremony earlier.

_“Yeah, the valedictorian, the salutatorian, and the top 4.”_

“The three noisy kids in the school bus.” Bobbi scoffed.

Oh, Daisy wasn’t expecting to hear that. “That’s kindergarten.” she grinned. “Don’t stick to Internet Explorer, you can use Google.”

Nice computer joke, Daisy.

Bobbi grinned. Her smile is big, her eyes are creepy, doing anything to fake a laugh, because wow, very funny. “Nice sense of humor.”

“Actually, we’re the three silent kids in the school bus.” Fitz corrected.

“Oh.” then Bobbi just opened her mouth for a big realization. “You are the valedictorian and salutatorian!!” she shook hands with the two. “And wait…Daisy Johnson, my seatmate in the ceremony, hi.”

Daisy waves her hand. “Now, you remember me.” she giggled.

“And you’re famous!!” Bobbi points her index finger and hasn’t taken off her smile since Daisy’s browser joke.

“I’m what?” Daisy gives her a confused look. What did she do? Did she post her song cover videos on YouTube?

“You’re trending on MySpace. You don’t know?” Bobbi bends her left hand. “One of the nerds posted a pic of you and Deke Shaw taken earlier and edited it with your wrestling pic at 6th grade. With the caption…” she faced on the direction where a tree in front of her is present and she draws something in the air using her index finger. “Enemies…frenemies…6 years later…”

“Huh?” Daisy can’t help but to deal with this most ridiculous thing she has ever heard. She looks at FitzSimmons. “What…did…I…just…hear?”

“Come, friend. I’ll show you on my computer.” Hunter points his head towards the direction of the front door.

While she’s walking, the party goers are noisy when she walks toward them. She is really that famous.

One of the nerds gave him a can of Coca-Cola. “Say no to alcohol.”

“Daisy Johnson.” one of the jocks called her.

“Daisy Johnson.” one of the plastics called. “Do you wanna be friends with us?” she asked in an eager manner.

“No.” Daisy shook her head. “You’re not Regina George.”

* * *

“Here it is.” Hunter touches his mouse and scrolls on the computer. “#2 trending behind Britney Spears’ photo. 4.15k reposts. One comment says…wish my mom could do that to me.”

Daisy enlarged her eyes for seeing this massive amount of reposts on that computer screen. That throwback pic of them fighting above their graduation pic and it has -a tint of yellow. “Wait, this is taken from the yearbook.”

“Yeah, it is. Iconic.” Hunter complimented. “That glow up down there.”

Even her ex Grant Ward commented “Wow” on there. “This is…woah.” her mouth gets bigger. “No way, Gerard Way just commented.”

“Woah, that’s amazing!!”

“I gotta tell Deke about this.” Daisy said. “Is he here?”

“We haven’t seen him yet.” Hunter shook his head. “We should recognize him immediately because he’s famous too.”

Maybe he won’t come at all. Then she just remembered something he said _“But you can find me there if I came. You know where. I’m wearing a black hoodie.”_

He’s wearing a black hoodie. Daisy thinks of where he could find him. _“You know where.”_

Wait, that can’t be…

* * *

“I knew you would find me here.”

“Pffft…Rooftop? Why did you choose this place? Is it because of my fear of heights?”

“Why aren’t you scared?”

“Dude, this is just a two-storey mansion. Nice try. You should take me on top of the Empire State building instead.”

“Come sit here.” Deke points the chair on the right side of him. He takes off his sunglasses, opens his hoodie but still wears his cap.

“It’s nighttime, why are you wearing that?” Daisy looks at his sunglasses.

“Luckily, I wore these. We’re famous, I don’t wanna be spotted.” Deke said. “Poor you getting mobbed by mini paparazzi.” he chuckled.

“Oh well, at least I escaped them and went here.” Daisy opens his can of Coca-Cola. She raised it in the air.

“I haven’t opened mine yet. I hope it’s still cold.” he did the same and also raised it in the air and the two cans collided each other.

“Cheers.” the two said in unison. They sipped on it.

“I didn’t come here just because your phobia of heights.” he shared. “I came here to see mom and dad.”

What the hell, this guy is paranormal?!! “Mom and dad?” Daisy looks everywhere around her, looking for _mom and dad_. It’s very dark in here, and her flashbacks of watching a horror movie are hunting her. “Shit.”

“Silly, you.” Deke grinned. “What do you think of me? A ghost hunter? Pftt…”

Daisy calms down. “Sorry I just watched a scary movie earlier with my parents.” she shared. “What’s that about your mom and dad, anyway?”

“They’re up there.” Deke looks up the night sky. “I always think of them that they are one of the stars up there. Also, my mom is also named after a constellation, so yeah, double win.”

It’s very hard to live without your parents for many years. Here’s him talking about his dead parents so Daisy thinks that he’s about to sob or cry here so she pats his back. “I’m sure they are very proud of you.”

“I know.” he cracks his voice. “I wish they were here celebrating with me than just meet grandpa and hear him say....”

“You’re stoatin, bit yer cousin is better fur he’s oan th' top.” he imitates a Scottish accent.

Hearing Deke doing that fake Scottish accent was very funny for Daisy that this is the only time she can laugh at him without mocking or making fun.

“What’s funny about it?” he snapped. “You don’t understand. It’s Fitz, and I’m very jealous of him. He’s smarter, he’s doing better in school, and he has Jemma Simmons. He has everything. Very jealous.” he ranted. He raised his hands and bent his middle finger and index finger on each hand. “Like…jeyaalooss.” he imitates the Scottish accent again.

“You doing that accent.” Daisy laughed. “You’re very funny.”

“I’m a fraud anyway.” Deke takes a deep breath. “I steal everything. I steal his food, his homework, his project ideas, anything.”

“No, you’re not a fraud.” she touches his shoulder. “You’re very smart. You taught me Chemistry and Electronics when I can’t understand it. Also, you did most of the work on our research. That stealing thing, that’s just before.” she clears her throat. “And… I think you're a great person.” she complimented him. She didn't slip. She really meant that. Or did she? Or she didn’t just watch her mouth do that. Anyway.

“Wow.” he sniffled. “I used to only hear that from my uncle.” he wiped his mini-tears coming out from his eyes.

Daisy gives him a handkerchief. “Here.” she gave him a warm smile.

“Thanks.” he gets the handkerchief and wipes it all over his wet face. “Why are you nice to me? Why did you do this?”

“Because you’re nice to me too.” she rubbed his back for comfort. “Also, that’s what friends are for.” she raised her pinky finger in front of him.

“A pinky swear?” he mocked. “What are you? 5 years old?”

Daisy frowned at him. He’s making fun of her again, oops.

“Okay, fine.” he groaned and also raised his pinky finger too as theirs are touching and locking each other.

“This is our friendly gesture, okay?”

“Okay.” Deke agreed. “Tomorrow, our family is going to Scotland, we’ll meet our relatives.”

“Oohh…Scotland.” Daisy said. “Have a fun trip, mah friend. Bon voyage.”

“Awful accent. Bad choice of words.” Deke remarked. “I guess we’ll not see each other for the next few weeks.”

“Yeah, sadness.” Daisy sighed. She gets something on her pocket. She gives him a polaroid pic. “Here’s a one of the pictures of us taken in the graduation.” she said. That picture was that take where Deke is wrapping his right arm around her shoulders.

“Wow.” he smiled as he saw the picture. “I’ll never lose this.”

The two friends spent the rest of the night talking about stuffs before they found the emergency ladder for them to escape from the crazy paparazzi people down there. Now, it’s just two of them alone in a 100-meter radius.

They’re in a dimmed road. “Hey, Deke?” she called.

“Yep?” he responded.

“Can you do me a favor? Please.” she asked him politely. At first, she was hesitant to do that but…

“Sure.” he affirmed. “What is it?”

Wait, that was fast.

“Can you walk with me home?” Daisy asked. She knew she can handle this only if the street is properly lit. If she didn’t watch that horror movie, tsk tsk. But at the same time, she felt it’s wrong to ask this on Deke Shaw. “Wait, sorry. That was too much. Neverm-”

“No, it’s okay.” Deke nodded.

Daisy looked at him. He just said yes. Her face turned light pink.

“I know you also have fear of darkness.” Deke chuckled. “I locked you in the janitor’s room, remember?”

Yes, she remembered. And she can’t forget that because she was crying loud there. But that was long time ago, and now, they’re friends. (How many times did I mention this word?)

“Deke, I don’t know what to say.” she sighed. Okay, this was too much for her. This is fast too. It was just a month and some weeks ago when they just got along, and now he immediately says yes to you. She counts the boys she walked with her home…her two exes…Grant Ward and Lincoln Campbell. And Deke? They weren’t in a relationship. Just friends. So, this is a friendly walk? Or is it just friends? “You know that I always walk alone, right?” she asked.

“But I wanna do a favor of my friend.” he looks at her. “So, I’ll walk you home. Don’t worry, my house is just 20 blocks away. Remember?”

Oh, yeah, she remembered. “That’s why you didn’t bring a car?”

“My car isn’t working right now.” he responded. “It’s just the two of us.” he speaks in a soft tone.

Now, Daisy starts to think. The two guys he walked with her alone are her two ex-boyfriends. What if…he likes her? _“He likes me? No. I like him? No!! What are you thinking?”_

“Is it okay if I say this to you?” he starts to slow his walking.

 _“Deke, are you gonna say you like me?”_ Daisy, stop overthinking. Lol

“I’ll miss you.” he softly spoke.

_“Thank god it’s not ‘I like you’.”_

_“Wait, what? He’ll miss me?”_

Daisy is having random thoughts on her mind.

“I can’t believe I had to say this to you.” he takes a deep breath. “I was alone on that cafeteria table for more than a year and you were the only one who sat with me there. I’m really happy we got along together. No more fighting. I’m glad I got to be close friends with the president of Deke Shaw Hate Club before I graduated.” he chuckled.

She starts to think of something she could say to him. “Uhm…I’m glad to be friends with you too.”

Nice one, Johnson.

“I didn’t know you were that kind. You are helpful. You are sweet.” she complimented. _“Wait, did I just say sweet in front of him?”_

“Sweet?” he chuckled. “Okay, fine. I’ll accept that.” he nodded. “Since I’ll be in Perthshire this summer, maybe we’ll not see each other.”

“Sad.” Daisy sighed. She felt something heavy in her heart that she is unable to let it out. She thinks of something, she didn’t know if this is right. Maybe this is the last time they’ll be together. “Deke?” she called him as he stopped walking.

“Yeah?”

“You were good to me recently. I just saw something on you, when we danced, when we had our thesis, and then finals week came, and we had a group study…or should I say pair study.” she paused. “Ugh, what am I even saying?”

“Me too.” he spoke softly.

She looked at him, in his eyes, which tells something. Now they’re looking at each other, their heads are getting closer…

“Daisy, good, you’re home.”

It’s her mom from the doorframe.

She moved her head further from him. “Sorry.” she sighed. “This is wrong.”

She turned back and walked away, left him alone in the dimmed street.


	2. Part 2-A - Pure Imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy had a dream that makes her question her choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot fic but the ending was just terrible to end with. And also forgive my terrible writing, this is just one step in improving. Also, I wrote this dekesy fic too because of the lack of dekesy fics here hehe, just wanna share what's going on with my mind. So, enjoy!!
> 
> So I included gifs here to please your eyes. And also Daisy's outfit isn't like that, just imagine her dreaming like that.
> 
> Song used:  
> Pure Imagination - Gene Wilder

“How was the party?” May asked in a cheerful tone.

Daisy didn’t respond immediately. She was still thinking of what she did earlier, if that was the right thing to do. She was hesitant to do it at first, but her mom just called, which made her walk away.

“Sweetie, what’s the matter?” she spoke softly. “Did someone make fun of you again?”

“It was fun.” she answered. She gave her a smile which hides something. Luckily, her mom didn’t think about it. “I’ll go upstairs now.”

“Okay, good night.” May kissed her palm and waved it on her.

“You too, mom.” she grinned once again. Every stair she stepped, she kept on thinking about earlier. She can’t stop thinking about it. Should she feel sorry or not? Should she feel sorry for rejecting a kiss? She should’ve done it…or maybe not. Maybe she’s just afraid of what happens next. She even saw his dismayed face before she turned back. Too many thoughts on her head, she slapped her head many times.

She closed the door as gentle as she could and she ran quickly to her pink bed and hid under her daisy blanket. Her legs are bent, touching her body, she lied down like what an embryo does inside a placenta. What’s once something heavy she felt on her chest, she now let it all out. Her pillow starts to flood with tears coming out rapidly. She tried to sob as quietly as she could for her parents to not hear her. She has no handkerchief to wipe on her face, only her blanket. She closed her eyes, and tried to calm herself down by breathing gently but she couldn’t stop thinking of how she regretted…she regretted of not doing the one thing she really wanted, telling him. But she’s very afraid she’ll repeat the mistakes she did in the past. She had the urge to get her phone in her pocket, but no, she didn’t get it. What if he doesn’t answer? What if it’s because he’s upset? What if he’s not? What if… Too many what ifs.

* * *

“Hello?” she shouted. “Anybody here?”

She looked at around her surroundings. She looked at herself, dressed in her prom dress. “Huh?”

“I’m in the school hallway.” she muttered. She didn’t see other people. She saw the front door which has a white light on. It must be daytime. All lockers were closed except one.

“Odd.” she remarked.

Curiosity struck, she came closer on the locker and took a look on it. She tilted her head as she only saw a lemon placed on the locker. She stared at it for a few seconds until she heard a smooth melody coming from somewhere. She grabbed the lemon and held it with her right hand. She tried finding where that sound came from. She arrived at the center of the school where she heard the sound from her left ear. “It must be at the auditorium.”

She turned to her left and started walking in that direction. She found this very weird, why would she be alone in school? But she didn’t mind too much, she just followed where the sound brought her. And she’s right, it’s from the auditorium.

The only lit place was the stage, and there were colored spotlights everywhere, just like prom night. No one is still here, just the melody she’s hearing, but louder. “Hello?” she called again. “Anybody here?”

But there was no response. She only hears that melody. A very familiar melody, she thinks she heard it on a music box, or some movie she watched when she was a little girl.

“Hey.” a lad’s voice was just heard from her back.

She was relieved to finally hear a voice of someone in this empty place. And she finds it very familiar. She turned around to see who it is. “Deke?”

He was wearing a white polo with suspenders on his shoulders, just like he wore on a prom. He’s now in front of her. And maybe now is the time she has something to tell him. “Deke, I’m sorry, I shou-”

“Shhh...” he hissed softly. He puts his right index finger on her lip.

She stopped talking. She stared at him weirdly. He’s also looking at her seriously. He’s not smiling, he’s not making a face, he’s normal.

 _“Come with me.”_ he sung with his smooth voice. He scratched through her hair. _“And you'll be”_ he continued his song. _“In a world of pure imagination.”_ he turned his head to the left, staring at the lit stage.

Daisy followed suit. She has no clue what’s happening. She is alone with Deke Shaw in the school auditorium, with their prom outfits, in a prom setting and he’s singing her a song. She can’t help but to be amazed on his wonderful voice, oh yeah, he’s in a band before, sort of. She forgot the things she planned to do when he met him again, but she’s just here enjoying the moment.

_“Take a look and you'll see_

_Into your imagination”_

He turned his head again and looked back at her. They were looking at each other, like the way they did in the dimmed street. This time, it felt weird, like they were in a musical play or something. Musical? That just came across her mind. She doesn’t know why but she had the urge to…sing with him.

_“We'll begin with a spin”_

They harmonized together. He puts his hand on her waist, she puts hers on his shoulder, like they did a waltz dance together. They haven’t lost eye contact since then. Daisy didn’t mind looking at her view.

_“Travelling in the world of my creation_

_What we'll see will defy explanation”_

She inhaled a bit after just singing along with him. “Wow.” she chuckled. He gave him a grin. She looked around and still tried to believe…wow they’re alone in this place. “Why are we singing?” she asked in a kind manner. “And why are we dancing?” she added.

“Relax.” he spoke softly that even there are many people here, only she could hear. “It’s just us. Nobody sees us. Nobody hears us.”

“This is strange, right?” she crossed her arms. “The two of us, alone in this place.”

“But don’t you wanna be alone with me?” he asked her.

“No, I do. I- I’m glad that I get to see you again.” she grinned at him. “There are many things I want to tell you.”

“Oohh…many things.” he put his index finger under his chin. “I wonder what could those be.”

Daisy sighed. “You know what? Forget it.” she put her hands on her waist. “I’m just happy I’m with you today.”

“Me too.” he beamed at her. “And I’m tired of standing here.” he chuckled. “So, let’s sit on the chairs, I guess.”

The two get a chair of their own and they are sitting in front of each other.

“Okay, let’s talk.” she put her right hand under her chin. “I get this light feeling when I’m with you. Like you’re very different compared to my other guy friends.” she shared.

“Because we’ve seen each other since kindergarten, duhh…” he scoffed at her. Classic old Deke making fun of Johnson again.

“No, silly.” she giggled. “You were not there on our graduation practice, and I felt that some part of me was lost, you know? Even though Jemma was there, and Fitz. Ugh, I don’t know what this is.” she breathed heavily. “I get this warm feeling when I’m with you. Wow. Is that the right word to say?”

“Maybe because we’re very close.” he responded. Deke soon starts to enlarge his eyes and his mouth as he realized something. “What if…hmm…”

“What?” she uttered.

“Never mind, continue talking.”

“Okay, we fight each other before. But I remember 7th grade when you’re in the ladder and I shook it and you fell. I thought you’re gonna be mad at me.”

“I’m mad at you at first. But you’re Daisy Johnson, so I’m not anymore.”

She starts to feel weird at him. Why is he like this? What does he mean by this? “Why? What’s wit-” she covered her mouth with her hand. “Oh my god, are you think what I’m thinking?”

“Daisy, you’re weird.” he nodded his head and pointed at her. “You’re so weird.” he echoed his words. “Speaking of weird, I counted the many timed you’re being weird when you see me.” he shared.

Weird? She remembered all those, but she didn’t mind, that’s just weird for her.

“You know what’s the weirdest?”

“What?”

“When you accidentally opened the door in the men’s room, you saw me without a shirt on, and you were just standing, looking at me.”

Oh no not that, oh no. She now remembered that embarrassing moment, why that? Why that? She put her palm in her face. “Why are you telling me that?!!”

“And I caught you. Aha!!” he laughed at her. “And I hid on the bathroom stall changing my football clothes.” he shared.

Daisy’s face turned red, and her ears too. “Okay, I slipped that time, okay? I’m sorry I did that. I-”

“It’s okay. That was before. That was one year ago.”

All of this is weird. First, she’s alone, then she met him and they were still alone, then they sung a song, then they had small talks, then he shared that embarrassing moment on her. She can’t really figure this out. But still, she didn’t mind it, he enjoyed this talk with him. “Okay, let’s not talk about that.”

“Sure.” he clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth. “What about during finals’ week?”

She’s relieved to hear he talked about that. But what’s with the finals’ week? She wondered.

“We were at the cafeteria. I was helping you with Chemistry, and there was one time you always stare at me instead of the book.”

Why is he telling her this? Is she supposed to do this? She thinks she knew where this is headed. “Okay, enough.” she spoke nasally. “Damn it, I’m having a hard time telling you this. But uhmm…”

The two were silent for a few seconds. Daisy doesn’t have the guts to tell to him because it’s that sentence. Deke looked at her, like he’s trying to tell her something too.

“Ahhh…” he nodded. “You’re in love with me.”

Busted!! Is that what she’s supposed to say? No, she said it in her mind. But she thinks it is. Is it? “What?”

“Admit it, Johnson.”

“Why are y-” she slapped her forehead many times. It’s like she’s accepting what will happen next. And now, she had the guts. “Okay, you’re right.” she sighed. “I lose. You win. I just don’t have the courage to tell you.” she shook her head.

“Same as me.” he extended his mouth. “I’ve been wanting to tell you this before, but…” he clicked his tongue again. “You hate me. So, I hate you.” he leered.

She felt this is awkward. But it’s like they’ve completed a task, to tell each other. And now, this is the time she tells him. “I’m sorry for leaving you in the dimmed street.” she gets handsy.

“We’re about to kiss that time. But I walked away. I- I’m afraid.” she breathed heavily.

“I’m afraid you’ll left me someday.” she bowed her head down.

“Daisy.” he called her. “I’m not like those two guys who left you. I’ll not treat you like that. Never.” he shook his head. “Why would I leave a perfect girl…like you?” he stared at her again.

That was the first time ever for a long time someone told her she was perfect. And it was from a guy, and it was him. She stood up. “Woah.”

He stood up too. They’re looking each other, eye-to-eye. And they’re getting closer as they’re about to-

“Deke?” she called him as he just disappeared in front of her. Blinked out of existence. “Where are you?” she swallowed. She has no idea what’s happening. He disappeared. Now, she’s alone again. “I thought you won’t leave me.” she cracked her voice. “Where are you?!!” she fell down, she sat on the floor, she breathes rapidly and let her frustration out on this empty place. “I don’t wanna lose you.” she sobbed.

“Daisy?” a girl’s voice was just heard on her right side. She took a look at her.

“Jemma?” she hugged her. “You’re here!!”

Luckily, it was her of all other people. Her soulmate.

Jemma released her. “Daisy, you’re in a dream. Wake up!!”

“I’m in a dream?” she questioned.

“Yes, wake up!! You need to tell him, catch him, before it’s too late. Before he’s going away.”

Daisy paused for a moment.

“I need to tell him!!”

“I need to go find him!!”

“I need to tell him!!”

“I need to tell him!!” he emerged from her daisy blanket.

“Sweetie, who’s him?” May asked her. She was sitting beside her on her bed. “I came here to wake you up for breakfast.”

“Mom, I need to tell Deke.” she quickly reached her pocket to get her flip phone.

“Deke? What’s this about him?” she curiously asked.

Daisy didn’t respond. She was busy dialing something on her phone.


	3. Part 2-B - Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy joins May and Jemma on a long road trip to the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost gave up on this fic because some random ideas popped on my head and yay I realized that I had to finish this. To the ones still reading this, thank you very much. Enjoy!!

“Mom, I already called him many times but he’s not answering.” she threw her phone afar, but not as far as her bed. luckily, it landed on the side of it. She put her hands on her head.

“O- Okay, visit him right now at his house.” May tried to calm her down. She rubbed her back.

Suddenly, a beep was just heard on Daisy’s phone. She quickly crawls over on the side of her bed where her phone was, she picked it up and opened it.

_Jemma 7:57AM_

_I really miss Fitz so much. I’ll go visit you so that I wouldn’t feel lonely._

_Jemma 8:34AM_

_I’m here at your door._

“Jemma’s here.”

She pulled off her blanket, stood up, and looked at the mirror for her to fix her messy hair. Then he opened her closet, grabbed her favorite shirt and wore it before she walked towards the door to get out.

It is Jemma who she’s seeing, so she went downstairs quickly to meet her to the door.

“Daisy!!” she smiled in front of her and she’s about to hug but Daisy talked.

“Jemma, you need to come with me.”

“Where?”

Jemma went in and Daisy closed the door. They both sat together on the couch and Daisy told everything, the dream. She told her everything she saw in her dream, the school, the lemon in the locker, her being alone there, and him appearing out of nowhere, and everything they talked about.

“So, are you saying you got the hots for him?” she wowed as she hears everything from Daisy.

“Kind of. Yes.” Daisy shrugged her shoulders. “And because of this dream, I had now the courage to tell him. In that dream, you told me that I need to tell him, I need to go to his house.” she spoke like she was in a rush. School’s over now and still it feels like she’s going to be late at class. “He won’t answer.” she shook her head.

“Of course, he won’t answer, Fitz wrote it in his letter for me that they’re not allowed to use their flip phones on their trip. Family matters.”

“Ughh!!” Daisy groaned. She leaned on the side of the couch, crossed her arms, and expressed her frustration.

“Daisy, let’s go get that man of yours.” May is chiming her car keys. Daisy has never seen his mom supportive like this in chasing a boy. She saw how devastated she was after waking up.

“Yeah, you need to tell him!!” Jemma hopped in aboard the discussion to help her best friend. “I may not see Fitz till next month but at least you get to see yours. It’s time for you to be happy once again.”

They hugged tightly on the couch.

“Thank you, Jemma!!” she cracked her voice and tried not to cry in front of her.

“No problem, bestie!!”

* * *

They were on the car, Daisy was sitting next to Jemma at the back seat, on their way to Deke’s house. The whole car ride she was quiet. Jemma was holding her cold left hand. She has too many thoughts to process. What if he’s still upset? What if he’s not in his house anymore? What if he went to the airport already? Or the worst, what if their plane took off already?

“Are you worrying about him not in the house anymore?” Jemma asked her. Her voice was soft. “Their boarding time is 1 in the afternoon. I’m sure Deke is still in the house.”

“I hope so.” she sighed. She didn’t think on other things like how far is the airport and what time is it today. She just wanna see him so bad.

“We’re here.” May stopped the car. “Go get him!!”

“Thanks, mom.” she nudged her shoulder before she and Jemma went out of the car. They ran on the cemented path that brings them to the front door.

“Hello?” she knocked on the door. Nobody answered. She knocked again.

_“Please be here. Please be here. Tell me you’re still here.”_ her mind played a line.

She knocked the door once again, but still, no one answered.

“Maybe he went away already.” Jemma hypothesized. “Maybe he’s in the airport already.”

“Then we’ll go to the airport.” she didn’t hesitate. They ran quickly to the car and told May about it. This is gonna be a long ride. “We should drive quick. The airport is 20 miles away and we shouldn’t get caught on heavy traffic or else we can’t get there on time.”

* * *

And they are stuck in heavy traffic, whew!! It’s already past 12 and they are still in the freeway, just 6-7 miles away from the airport. Jemma’s been sharing Daisy some optimistic lines for her to calm down, everything will be better for her, she says. She tried not to spout a single drop of tear and not to make a scene in this car because her mom already is making right now.

“他妈的这个流量!!你们为什么不前进呢!!” May shouted outside with her car window open.

Now Daisy has another thing to worry. Her mom only taught her a few Chinese words, but she learned most in google translate when she used it to impress her Nainai.

“What does that mean?” Jemma asked her, who looks very confused.

“I don’t really know, as I remembered, traffic and forward.” Daisy shrugged her shoulders. “And…a bad word. Sorta.”

“Oohh…makes sense.” Jemma nodded. She is still touching Daisy’s hand for comfort.

“Do you miss Fitz so much?”

“Yeah, of course. Very much.” Jemma responded. “I’d be happy if I got the chance to meet and talk with him later, if they were still there. Distance really is our curse, but we’re used to it.” she sighed.

“It only took a chemistry project and a dance for you to see the more of him. Told you he was great.”

“Yeah.” Daisy affirmed. “I mean a day of my high school life wouldn’t be complete without me making fun of him or us being like cats and dogs.” she chuckled. “But when he changed, that was the new side of him I saw.”

“That’s not a new side, Daisy. And luckily, you got to see that side.”

“Every time I ask him a favor, he always say yes, he scrapped all his future plans, everything, for him to spend time with me. He didn’t even hesitate to say yes to me when I asked him to walk with me in the dimmed street.” she sighed. “Where I left him.”

“I’d be really okay if we didn’t see him there anymore. I deserve this. I deserve this, Jemma.” she crossed her arms.

“No, that won’t happen, okay? You deserve to be happy with him. He also deserves too. You two together. I hope you figure things out.” Jemma spoke softly.

“We weren’t even having a fight.” Daisy shook her head.

The two were busy talking. They didn’t notice that the car already moved half a mile. Guess the heavy traffic wasn’t so heavy at all. Daisy finds out when she saw the car window that they’re moving.

“Oh my god.” she breathed heavily. “Thank god we moved.” she felt relieved, even there is only 30 minutes left, she doesn’t mind. She hoped they can arrive in time.

“Faster, mom.”

“One shot.” May switched the gearshift to its 5th gear and she didn’t put her left foot away on the gas pedal since then.

She drove so fast that the two girls at the back were getting this anxious feeling because there are still some cars on their front. “Mom, okay, easy.”

“This is a freeway, Daisy.”

Luckily, there were not many cars anymore in the next minute, so May drove faster and faster that they didn’t even see what the sign said. They were sure it wasn’t the slow down sign because it was a rectangular banner placed above the road.

“I hope it’s the welcome to the airport sign.” Daisy opened her car window and let the air get into her. Because of May’s fast driving, her hair was pulled so strong with the wind’s direction.

And she’s right, they are near in the airport now. May slowed down her driving as they approached the inspection guardhouse.

“Ma’am, welcome. Are you gonna have a flight or are you gonna fetch an arriving passenger?” a brunette short-haired lady guard who had a name tag “Price” on her shirt asked.

“We’re here to chase a boy.” May responded. She sounds like she’s on a rush.

“Sounds like you’re gonna fetch someone. Okay go ahead!!”

Daisy didn’t stop feeling anxious as now she is thinking whether he’s still there or not. When she looked at her phone, it showed that there are only 3 minutes left before the boarding time. She started to become more anxious, she breathed rapidly. “Oh god!! We’re not gonna make it!!” she felt like her throat was strained or something because it was only air when she spoke and panicked.

“No, we’ll make it, we’ll make it.” Jemma held her cheeks and shook her head. “We’re gonna run.”

_“Do not cry!! Do not cry!!”_ her mind played again.

May drove as fast as she can. She didn’t see her daughter but she heard her voice. And that tells something.

Jemma, who’s sitting on the right side, is now touching the door handle. She looked at Daisy and points at what she’s touching. They were both nodding their heads. “Prepare your lungs!!” Jemma smiled. “We’re about to do a suicide mission...running.” she tried her best to make Daisy at least chuckle with her _motivating words._

May looked at her daughter one more time before something happy or sad happens on her. _“Good luck, sweetie”_

“On the count of three.”

“One, two…” Jemma pulled the door handle and a click was heard. Jemma kicked the car door using her right leg and the car was struck by a ray of sunlight. “Run!!” she quickly stepped her foot on the outside ground and her other foot followed. Then Daisy had the enough space to get out of the car and run immediately as fast as she could. Jemma ran fast, but Daisy ran faster that after a few seconds, she surpassed her. They were not running in a marathon, but looks like they were, as the people in the airport says. They even forgot to closed the car door Jemma had opened.

“Girls.” May rolled her eyes. “Excuse me, sir. Can you please close the door?”

“Sure.”

“Thanks.”

There was a not-so-long queue in the entrance, but Daisy didn’t mind it. She doesn’t care as long as he wasn’t on the plane yet. But she realized that would be more impossible as something very bad happened. She didn’t notice that banana peel on the floor that she accidentally stepped so gravity made things worse.

“Ouch!!” she shouted in pain as her knee bumped on the floor, same with her chin, and her elbow. “Owww...” she moaned in pain.

“Daisy!!” Jemma run back on her and she reached her hand for her. “Oh gosh!! Are you alright?”

Daisy didn’t respond. She felt the intense pain of her _minor_ accident, but she felt even worse when she heard this from a speaker on top of her.

“Attention!! Ladies and gentlemen!! It’s now 1:04 in the afternoon. The flight to Glasgow Airport, Glasgow, Scotland has now boarded. We’re ready for take-off in a few minutes.”

…

“Jemma.” she was still lying on the floor, she rolled over and changed her position to face the ceiling and she lay her head down on the floor. “I deserve this.” she swallowed.

“No, this is just boarding time, Daisy. They’re not taking off yet.”

“I’m tired.” she shook her head. She didn’t care on the people looking weirdly around them lying down on the cement floor. “I’m not gonna cry, never, no.” she sighed heavily.

She’s not gonna cry, but she’s about to. She tried to control herself, breathe in, breathe out. She blinked many times to stop her wet eyes from getting wetter. The airport passengers are looking at her, sad lonely lady lying on the floor needing help and waiting for the ambulance to fetch her but she’s just here being the lonely lady having her moment. She can’t take it anymore. The left side of her face starts to get itchy as that river of tear is flowing in it. Her intense breathing produced a deafening noise inside her. She can hear but she doesn’t care what she hears.

“Jemma, sorry, let me have my moment here.” she snifled. Jemma was touching her hand for her to stand up a minute ago, but she doesn’t feel it now.

“Jemma? Where are you?” she decides to look for her but it was too painful for her to move because her knees hit too hard on the floor. Instead, she hears Jemma’s footsteps approaching fast to someone, running away from her.

_“Fitz!!”_

_“Jemma!!”_

At least she can move her head and her upper body. She lifts them and turned her head around to see them hugging each other. She saw it in her own eyes and she was a bit happy for the moment. Then she saw walking legs of a man which blocked her vision. She might wanna take a look at who is this man blocking her way. He bent his knees and reach for Daisy on the floor. She never felt so much happier and relieved.

“Hey, loser.” he smiled. “I miss you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes.  
> Also, it's not ending next chapter, Yay!!

**Author's Note:**

> You want more?  
> Comments really make my day :) please, I wanna improve my writing chops too.
> 
> And I'll update this fic every Monday afternoon until it ends, of course.


End file.
